kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossal Waddle Dee
|category = Boss }} '''Colossal Waddle Dee' is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Physical Appearance Colossal Waddle Dee looks like an ordinary Waddle Dee, with a red body and orange feet. It's only differences being its gargantuan size, and purple eyes. Games ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Colossal Waddle Dee is fought as the first opponent in the Grasslands. It is in the normal category and must be defeated before the player can access any other bosses. The boss stomps slowly across the ground, and can also stop to pose in various ways; these poses include sitting down and tapping its feet, shaking side-to-side, stomping its feet like a sumo wrestler, and waving at the screen. It can also leap into the air and crash down on Kirby and his team. It does not get any new abilities after half its health is depleted. The boss is not much of a threat. Colossal Waddle Dee is fought again in the Ruins and the Volcano, now as the first member of the Colossal Double-Team and Colossal Triple-Team, respectively. It no longer has a second phase. Super Kirby Clash |category = Boss |title = Colossal Spear Waddle Dee}} 'Colossal Spear Waddle Dee ' is a variant of Colossal Waddle Dee that wields a spear with a purple cloth tied around it, and debuts as a boss in Super Kirby Clash. Colossal Spear Waddle Dee first appears as a boss in the Seaside. It slowly walks its way along the ground, occasionally throwing a spear. Like Colossal Waddle Dee, it also stops to do various actions, such as shaking its arms at the screen, sitting down, and stomping its feet. When at half health, it can now twirl around its spear before stabbing it forward, and leap into the air to crash onto Team Kirby. It later appears as part of the Colossal Double-Team, Colossal Triple-Team, and Team Colossal Quad, where it does not have a second phase and has all of its previous attacks from the start. It also now throws three spears at once instead of just one. Related Quotes Trivia *Colossal Waddle Dee's model in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is largely reused from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, while Colossal Spear Waddle Dee's model in Super Kirby Clash is largely reused from Kirby Star Allies. Their animations are new, however. *Colossal Waddle Dee's waving animation in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe is the least common one he shows, and it can only be seen if the player chooses not to finish the boss, thus dragging out the battle. The Waddle Dee drops its angry expression and looks more cheerful during this animation, indicating that the wave may have been intended as an Easter egg. **In Super Kirby Clash, Colossal Spear Waddle Dee may also wave at player, dropping its angry expression. *Colossal Waddle Dee is one of two bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe to not reappear in Super Kirby Clash, as he's replaced by Colossal Spear Waddle Dee. The other is Dark Taranza. Related Bosses *Colossal Kabu *Colossal Hot Head *Colossal Driblee Artwork SKC Colossal Spear Waddle Dee Art.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Gallery TKCD Colossal Waddle Dee infobox.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD Colossal Waddle Dee.jpg|Colossal Waddle Dee walks. TKCD Colossal Waddle Dee 2.jpg|Colossal Waddle Dee is furious! SKC Colossal Waddle Dee.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Colossal Spear Waddle Dee) SKC Colossal Waddle Dee 2.jpg|Colossal Spear Waddle Dee thrusts his spear. SKC Colossal Waddle Dee 3.jpg|Colossal Spear Waddle Dee stomps angrily. SKC Colossal Waddle Dee 4.jpg|Colossal Spear Waddle Dee throws a spear. SKC Colossal Waddle Dee 5.jpg|Colossal Spear Waddle Dee throws three spears. SKC Colossal Waddle Dee Wave.jpg|Colossal Spear Waddle Dee waves at the player. ja:グラン・ワドルディ ru:Колоссальный Уоддл Ди Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Waddle Dees Category:Large enemy variants Category:Novel Characters Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash